


A Bond Broken

by strangelymagenta



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Davos centric, M/M, Slight spoiler for Season Finale, Spoiler for Episode 11: Bar the Big Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelymagenta/pseuds/strangelymagenta
Summary: Davos’ thoughts when he catches Danny kissing Colleen.





	

Davos is hurt that Danny left. Like a thief in the night, he had earned the Iron Fist but then left with it. Abandoning the sacred duty that he had worked hard to achieve. 

That he had worked hard to achieve. 

Finding Danny hadn’t been particularly difficult, but it had been a surprise to find him in the clutches of the Hand. What sort of Iron Fist allows themselves to be imprisoned by the Hand?

But sitting in the car with Danny, waiting for Bakuto to leave the compound so they could ambush him and fulfil their duty to K’un-Lun, Davos is smacked in the face with a reminder of the times that he and Danny had shared together.

The bond they had was like no other on K’un-Lun. 

They shouldn’t have liked each other, and at the start they hadn’t. Danny was an interloper, an outsider who was reaching for the same goal as all the Iron Fist recruits. An outsider had never become the Iron Fist, but that didn’t stop Danny from training just as hard as the rest of them for the honour to be chosen as the one to enter the cave. But during training it was hard not to admire Danny’s quiet strength. He was not as showy as the other recruits, who would often challenge each other for the right to be at the top. The monks would teach perseverance and patience, which Danny took to heart. 

Davos remembered the day Danny made his first challenge. Fooh was over confident, and Danny had been patient in his training. The recruits never really become friends with each other, and Fooh was one of the crueller recruits who would severely injure those who challenged him. But Danny has been patient, and that patience was rewarded. The beat down was now infamous throughout K’un-Lun. 

That is when Davos first started to really take notice of the outsider who has a recruit for the Iron Fist. 

Over the years of training they had become close. Recruits do not often become friends, but for all that Davos wanted to be the Iron Fist and be respected throughout K’un-Lun, he had always felt like an outsider too. 

Spending time with Danny was always a welcome reprieve from training. 

They would sneak into the Plum Wine locked in one of the Northern Towers together. They would race donkey carts through the streets. They would climb the tallest trees that overlooked the lake and jump into the water. They challenged each other, but they also relied on each other for support, for strength on those days when they felt like they couldn’t take another hit, couldn’t get up again. They protected each other from the harsher realities of the world. 

They were brothers.

When Davos had gone to give Danny some company as he guarded the gate, only to find it empty, it had felt like his heart had stopped. To be the Iron Fist was a great responsibility and was a dangerous task. What if the path to K’un-Lun had been opened and the Hand had been waiting and attacked, and Danny had been overwhelmed? But as Davos had looked frantically through the pass where the gate was stationed, a stone dropped into his stomach. 

Danny was nowhere to be found. There was no evidence of a struggle. Yet the Iron Fist was not at his post.

Davos walked further through the pass, and as he did so he had noticed the quiet.

The blizzard that had kept the path to K’un-Lun closed for fifteen years had ended. The path to K’un-Lun was open.

And the Iron Fist was nowhere to be found. 

Without even thinking about going back to see his master, Davos had followed where Danny must have gone. To New York. To his old life.

Being in New York was nothing like K’un-Lun. 

Everything here was poison, the air, the food, the people. 

Davos couldn’t wait to defeat the hand, fulfil their duty to K’un-Lun and return home with Danny by his side. 

There had seemed like something was holding Danny back from just returning to K’un-Lun with him, but he had ignored that feeling in his chest.

But that feeling returned when Danny left him in the car and ran out to that girl in the rain and took her in his arms.

He felt like he had swallowed coal.

Attachments were forbidden for Iron Fist recruits. Training was all that mattered.

Davos and Danny’s friendship inspired them to challenge each other when no one else could, but the monks did not always approve if their relationship to each other. Davos would cover for Danny when he felt like he had to escape the city for a few hours, and Danny would cover for Davos when they got into their more harebrained schemes. 

Attachments were forbidden, but Davos and Danny’s relationship went beyond attachment. 

They were simply there for each other. The silent support you never know is there until it’s gone. 

Davos had felt that hole beside him ever since Danny had left K’un-Lun. And Danny certainly never would have been captured by the Hand in the first place if Davos had been by his side. Danny had always been a little but naïve, and without Davos to remind Danny of the harsh realities of the world, that innocence had been exploited. 

By this girl.

In Danny’s arms.

Davos hadn’t gotten the full story, but he knew that this girl was part of the Hand.

The Hand was the enemy of K’un-Lun.

She was in Danny’s arms like she belonged there. 

Davos couldn’t look at them any longer. He stalked back to the car.

He got the car seat wet, but he didn’t care. 

It had always been Davos and Danny. And even though he felt overlooked when it came to the choice of who would enter the cave of Shou-Lao the Undying, the fact that it had been Danny had soothed his anger. When Danny had left, he had tried hard to smother that anger. He was a weapon and a weapon does not feel anger. 

Seeing that girl in Danny’s arms. Davos was beyond anger.

He was hurt.

He didn’t know if he would ever be able to feel the same way about his brother ever again. 

Something had been broken.

Something beyond attachment, beyond a friendship, beyond a brotherhood.

Davos knew he would never feel the same way about Danny ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fooh is an actual character from the comics, but I just googled his name, so that's all I know about him. I haven't written a Fanfic in about 5 years and now I've written two within a month. I was really inspired with the relationship between Davos and Danny. The second he was like, man you're the worst Iron Fist ever, I knew I would like him. I would've liked to see more of their background together in K'un-Lun, but I guess I just had to make it up on my own. I left it a little ambiguous, but I ship it. Hope you enjoyed the story, please give kudos if you did.


End file.
